


Caller: Unknown

by Tobiyolowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Changing POVs, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspected Mental Illness, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyolowo/pseuds/Tobiyolowo
Summary: The future Count of Aoba keeps hearing sounds of unknown origin.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwa and Kawa are brothers, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to me and my beginner level writing

It was nearing midnight when Hajime heard a loud thump on the wall behind his bed. Groaning, he placed the book he was reading on his bedside table, picked up his pillows and blankets, and headed out for another night in his brother’s room.

Autumn was on the cusp of landing in their county so when he stepped out of his cozy room and into the dimly lit stone corridor, it was natural that he wanted to hit his annoying brother upside his head. He grumbled under his breath, quickly rushing over to the door a few steps away and entering without knocking.

“Hajime! Heeellpp!”

Shutting the door behind him with a light shove from his foot, Hajime dragged his blanket behind him as he walked up to the king-sized bed, “Those sounds again?”

Even in the dimly lit room, Hajime was able to see the way Tooru’s shoulders seemed to deflate in on themselves.

“Yeah..,”

Some months back, after they had returned from a voyage across the Crimson Sea, Tooru had started complaining about hearing sounds. They never said anything but Tooru, after a certain tiring night of sleeplessness, confided in him about this feeling of being pulled, like he was being called somewhere. For now only Hajime and Tooru’s personal guards, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, were aware of him hearing these mysterious sounds because they feared what would happen if it got out that their next Count was ‘hearing voices’.

Settling into the bed Hajime held the other’s shoulders and gently pushed him down till he was resting in a horizontal position. He took Tooru’s so-claimed extra soft comforter and in all sense of the word, tucked his brother into bed, “Try and ignore them, hmm?”

He felt his brother nod in reply, barely registering his next words, “Read me something?”

Making a sound of approval Hajime turned to the table beside the bed that had a mini bookshelf attached. He rummaged through it before finding one of the novellas they hadn’t yet read. He moved the lamp a bit until he was satisfied with the amount of illumination he was getting.

“Hmm ‘Tales of Abyss’? Sound good?”

He heard mumbling coming from the other side of the bed, drawing increasingly closer before he found a head with messy brown hair lying on his lap.

“Hey-,”

“He is really loud,”

“Huh?”

Hajime looked in slight apprehension and a deep sense of worry as his brother curled in on himself, tucking his head painfully against Hajime’s abdomen as if he was going to drill it inside.

“T-Tooru?”

“I’m scared,”

Not having any idea what he should say, Hajime just covered them both properly with the blankets and started reading from the book.

Mid-way through the first chapter Hajime was feeling the heavy hands of oncoming slumber trying to pull him under when there was a strong and sudden jolt from the body beside him. All traces of sleep vanished away from his head in an instant. He barely managed to move his bead back when the other sat up suddenly, clutching his hands over his ears.

Hajime was scared.

“Tooru? Hey?”

He gingerly raised his hands to place on the taut lines of his brother’s shoulders, maneuvering him till Tooru was resting against the headboard with pillows to support his back.

“You’ve to tell me what is happening Tooru, hey,”

Yet there was no acknowledgment that the other had even heard him speak. Hajime could hear furious mumbling coming from his brother but wasn’t able to properly catch what exactly he was saying.

Feeling utterly useless and helpless, he got up to bring some water for the other but was stopped when an arm shot out to grab his elbow. The grip was tight, painfully so but now when he looked at his brother, wide-blown brown eyes met his.

“Hajime, we have to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caller is persistent.

The next morning found the two brothers having breakfast in the dining hall with identical dark circles under their eyes.

By the time Tooru’s sudden moment of near hysteria and constant proclamations of “We have to go!” had ceased, it was already dawn. The younger had eventually mumbled himself into unconsciousness while Hajime sat on the floor, seriously considering if his brother was indeed mentally ill as Matsukawa had once considered when the two were out on a ride around the territory.

He had spent the few hours of silence he had sitting in serious contemplation beside his hopefully asleep brother.

Now the two were munching on a herb stew and bread, with a side of strawberries, unable to initiate conversation after such a tiring night. Hajime was mid-debate with himself on the pros and cons of skipping his tasks for the day to catch some hours of sleep when his brother all but slammed his head on the table, scaring the staff cleaning on the other side of the room.

“Tooru-sama? Are you okay?” one of the caretakers of estate questioned, worry reflected on her slightly wrinkled face.

Hajime shot her a reassuring smile, “Ah don’t worry Mina-san, we were up late reading so maybe he fell asleep,” which wasn’t exactly a lie. Slightly appeased, the lady went on with her work, the other workers following her lead after sending polite smiles their way.

Leaning closer to his brother Hajime noticed the way his arms were tightly wrapped around his head, most probably trying to block out the sounds. But with the way he was shaking just slightly it was obvious that it wasn’t helping much.

“Tooru?”

Hajime worriedly nibbled on his lower lip, discreetly eyeing the staff still sending them occasional glances. If Tooru were to have another episode like what had happened the previous night there was no way to keep his condition under wraps.

He lightly cleared his throat, “Ah, if it isn’t too much of trouble may I please request all of you to vacate the room? It seems Tooru isn’t feeling much well,”

One of the maids started to ask if he needed the doctor when abruptly Tooru stood up and stormed out of the room. Hajime sent the startled staff a short apology before rushing after his errant brother, hoping no one else found him before he did.

He rushed around the manor, looking around the seemingly never-ending hallways, unable to spot even the shadow of his brother. Turning a corner without any caution he nearly body-checked Yahaba across the floor.

“Oh my! You scared me!”

Hajime shot him an apologetic look, walking swiftly around him to continue his quest.

Only to stop short when he heard the trainee accountant called for him, “Hajime-sama! If you’re looking for Tooru-sama then I saw him heading towards the stables a few seconds ago!”

“Thank you, Yahaba-san!”

And true to the information he was provided, he found the brown-haired boy stumbling over a bulk of hay, nearly face-planting on the muddy ground if not for Hanamaki, who looked like he had just returned from a round around the territory, catching him on time. Hajime could see Tooru struggling in his hold, single-mindedly heading towards one of the horses.

“Tooru!”

He was still struggling against the arms wrapped around his torso, albeit a bit weakly, when Hajime came within hearing distance.

“Why can’t you just let me go!? He is calling me!”

“Tooru!”

Hajime could see the way Hanamaki was looking at his brother, with worry and a good amount of apprehension. He sent him a long look, his muscles unconsciously stretching taut with tension. He was well aware that with the way Tooru was behaving it was no surprise even the ones closest to him will consider he was going crazy. Hajime himself was guilty of entertaining that thought, no matter how bad he felt while doing so.

He gently extracted his brother from the guard’s arms, guiding him to a haystack and pushing on his shoulders till he sat down. Hajime could see the way sweat literally poured down his face. “Makki?”

“Yes?”

“Can you please bring some cold water for Tooru and some towels please?”

The guard nodded in reply, taking a step towards the manor but stopped mid-step. Hajime sent him a questioning look. Hanamaki gently placed his hand on Tooru’s shoulder, squeezing once, twice, then faced Hajime, “It’s going to be okay,”

Hajime smiled gratefully at him, the tension in his body slowly draining out. “Yeah, he will be,” the guard nodded back before rushing towards the estate.

When they were left alone, Hajime was finally able to focus on the mumbles coming from his brother.

“I have to go, I have to, he is calling me, I have to go,”

The same as last night.

It was creeping Hajime out. Before the extent of Tooru’s troubles was being unable to focus when the sounds, the voice, suddenly sang out to him but it would last barely five minutes at a time, excused as a ringing in his ears. Then slowly it culminated to him being unable to sleep at night, yet they were able to tackle it with Hajime reading to his brother, drowning the sound out with his own strong yet soft reading voice. But yesterday, and then this.

It seemed like whatever it was, it had finally cracked away at his brother’s mind.

“Where Tooru? Where do we have to go?”

Hajime tried to keep his face from spasming in worry when he saw the pinched, sweat-soaked face rise up, the wide, seemingly crazed eyes meeting his, “Out there, he is calling me Hajime, he is waiting, I have to go,”

“Has he given you any directions? Where will we find him Tooru? What’s his name?”

Hajime felt like crying, watching the other tremble slightly where he was sitting. He looked so, so weak, so burdened.

That wasn’t the Tooru, the younger brother, Hajime was used to address. He never thought he would ever think this but he missed Tooru’s whining, his inappropriate jokes, and his way too loud laughs at them.

“I-I will know! He will take me, Hajime! I-I-,”

“Where Tooru?”

“I-I, AGH STOP IT ALREADY!”

The sudden scream made Hajime jolt back with surprise. Tooru was breathing heavily but now when he looked at him, the pinchedness of his face was decreasing steadily.

“T-Tooru?”

“He wasn’t just shutting up Hajime, I swear, I’m not crazy okay? I know, I know it doesn’t look like it but, I’m not okay? He is someone, I just,”

“Hey, hey calm down okay? Take it slow, I believe you, hmm?”

As if right on cue, Hanamki with the needed supplies bounded over to them, Matsukawa following with a plate of something Hajime wasn’t able to spot well enough to identify.

“Here,” Hanamaki said, offering the glass of water to Tooru. Hajime took one of the towels draped over the guard’s arm to wrap around his brother’s neck to soak up the sweat on his skin.

“Your strawberries, you left them untouched so I brought them here. Eating something might help you,” Matsukawa commented, laying down the plate and forks beside Tooru on the haystack.

“Thank you,”

“Hm, no problem,”

All of them sat in silence for a while, unable to or having no desire to hold a conversation.

“So,” Matsukawa began, ignoring the sharp look Hajime shot his way, “What happened? Hanamaki told me a bit, that you were having a really bad headache, but honestly, I don’t believe it. So, what happened, really?”

Hajime started to open his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could even begin by the one in question, “It’s the sounds-no, that won’t be right. It’s the, the voice. He wants me to come, I don’t know why but I know that there is someone, or something calling me,”

“Holy shit that’s scary!” Hanamaki yelled, cowering a bit behind his partner. Matsukawa shot him a dry look before facing Tooru again, “And I assume you want to...?”

“Yeah, I want to go. I want to end this once and for all,”

“We will end this once and for all,”

“Haji-“ Tooru began to interject but was made to shut up when faced with his brother’s resolute face.

Matsukawa laughed a bit to himself. “Yeah, why not? Life in the county state is a little bland for my tastes anyway.”


End file.
